


After The Fact

by Liverlipsfh16



Category: The Handmaid's Tale (TV), The Handmaid's Tale - Margaret Atwood
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-12
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:21:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 15,926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24673003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liverlipsfh16/pseuds/Liverlipsfh16
Summary: After The Fact takes place after the end of Season 3. Told through the points of views of Nick and June as they embark on trying to escape Gilead while finding allies who assist them in doing so along the way. And with the Waterfords out of the picture in Gilead, June and Nick work on trying to survive Gilead while making sure that BOTH of June’s daughters are safe. Based off the trailer shown recently hinting at Season 4, this story I have written will be taking a different approach in comparison to Hulus THT.
Relationships: Nick Blaine & Nichole | Holly, Nick Blaine/June Osborne | Offred
Comments: 20
Kudos: 23





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone. I enjoy reading Nick and June fan fiction and this is my first fanfic, so I would love and appreciate any constructive/honest criticism or comments you may have. Or even any recommendations you would like to see. I have this fanfic having a lot of chapters, with the expectation to have many other stories follow. Like probably a lot of you I’m anxious to see what the writers of THT have in store for these two in Season 4.

Chapter 1: Judgement Day 

Nick waits nervously biting his fingernails in the corridors of the main building in Gilead. Awaiting his fate from the many high up commanders over his indiscretion of sexual relations with a Handmaid. They had pulled him out from Chicago's front lines to decide what his punishment will be. Hearing that Canada had relayed Mrs Waterfords grounds of rape between him and June was bitter sweet. On one end Commander Waterford and Serena will get what’s coming. On the other, he has no idea what this means in terms of his and June’s lives. While in deep thought he hears the secretary answer her phone.

“Commander Blaine, they are ready to see you now” 

He walks in, in front of maybe 9 or 10 of the Highest commanders in the area. He’s trying not to look at any of them as his eyes remain looking to the floor. 

“Commander Nicholas Blaine, Do you understand the sin that has been brought about us this afternoon? What do you have to say for yourself?” Asks Commander Smith. 

He clears his throat as he begins “Commanders it was forced upon me to impregnate the handmaid, or at least try thereof. If not it would have resulted in my persecution from the mistress of the household, I had no other choice. And I advise that you do not prosecute the handmaid, for she had no say in any of this.” 

He sighs as he continues “for I have sinned and I accept any judgement that is brought about me under God” 

“Thank you Commander Blaine, that will be all” 

“Blessed be” 

Nick nods his head and goes back into the corridor to await his fate. 

Back in the Commander's quarters we see them going over what should be his punishment. Nothing too fatal or serious, for he was forced upon the act of sin, and nothing that will hinder him in the act of serving with his brothers in the front lines in Chicago. 

They discuss how if he is indeed the father to baby Nichole they lose all of their leverage in trying to return her back to Canada. And agree that a paternity test must be done in agreement with the Canadian government. 

“We have all come to an agreement upon Commander Blaines punishment?” 

“Yes seems about so” Commander Murphy proclaims. 

“And what about the Handmaid?” Pipes in Commander Smith. 

“With what Commander Blaine said today and at the advice of Commander Lawrence. We will not pursue any sort of punishment for the Handmaid” 

The next day: Now at the Hospital:

Nick wakes up groggily, not knowing where or what happened. Last he remembers is drinking tea with Commander Smith and then everything faded to black.  
Looking down dazed and confused with an unusual soreness in his nether regions when a knock sounds from his door. 

“Blessed Day Commander Nick, bout time we get going, hopefully you'll be feeling 100 percent by the time we get there.” 

Nick stares at Commander MacKenzie simply with a confused look upon himself,  
“Pardon me sir, where is there?” 

And it’s at that moment that Nick comes to and realizes what they had done. Opening up his pants and noticing that one of his healthy testicles had been removed. He finds a nearest trash can and barfs in it. A rage surges through him. 

“Best we go now Commander Blaine, Canada is waiting” 

And with that Nick holds back the urge to vomit leaning his head against the pillow thinking about what lies ahead across the border.

On the next chapter of After the Fact: Nick makes a trip up North for an important test and visits with some refugees.


	2. Oh Canada!

Chapter 2: Oh Canada! 

Before getting ready to board his flight to Canada Commander MacKenzie prepares him with a 20 page document in regards to testing his paternity for Baby Nichole. And how important this is for the Nation of Gilead. 

“Will Nichole be there?” He asks 

“Yes. Me Tuello has setup for Luke to bring Nichole to the testing site to be swabbed herself.”

Knowing that Nichole had to go through this when he knows in his heart of hearts that she is his makes his stomach turn, and to see June’s husband for the first time under these circumstances makes Nick shudder in fear. 

All Nick can say back is “Praise be”. And board his flight with a guardian by his side. 

Commander MacKenzie from the terminal simply states “see you in a few days in Chicago Commander, Go in Grace!”

At the test site after finishing with the doctors taking his paternity test, dressed in beige slacks and a long sleeve shirt, Nick meets with Mark Tuello, representative for the US government. Mr. Tuello pulls Nick to the side and thanks him for his coroperation in all of this. With Fred and Mrs. Waterford indited on charges of terroism and rape, his confirmation as Nichole’s biological father will make it easier for her to stay in Canada and not be sent back to Gilead. They should have the results in a couple weeks. 

“I’m willing to do whatever I can do to keep her here and safe, not only for her safety but in promise to her mother.”

“About that Nick, how would you describe yours and June Osborne’s relationship currently?” 

“Currently? (Flustered trying not to say the wrong thing) he simply says “non-existent, she got moved to a new household and I haven’t seen her since the fire (which was a lie)” last Nick was able to get intel from Mayday and Beth (for that matter) they explained to him how she was able to smuggle kids out to Canada. But she had been shot in the process. Nick was able to confirm through Beth that June would be alright. The bullet went through her abdomen, but no damage to any arteries and Commander Lawrence was able to paint it as “a Martha’s rebellion” where more than 100 or so Martha’s were publicly hung as a result (any Martha’s whose child was smuggled out of Gilead). Thankfully Commander Lawrence’s Martha’s and June came out unscathed. 

But that act surely sparked some animosity between Gilead and Canada, due to the fact that even with the Waterfords locked away (for god knows how long) Gilead was more determined than ever to get Baby Nichole back to Gilead. As of recently there were signs throughout Chicago and Boston that read “Bring Baby Nichole Back Home” along with Handmaids praying.

Deep in his own thoughts Nick didn’t even see how Luke Bankole arrived with Nichole. Nick at the sight of them could not take his eyes off of her, Nichole (thinking to himself Holly). My god she had gotten so big, and has brownish hair with June’s piercing blue eyes. He turns away to keep from showing the tears that were welling up in his eyes. 

“Nick Blaine this is Luke Bankole, him and Moira Strand have shared guardianship of Nichole since her arrival in Canada. Nichole just got done getting tested for the paternity suit as well.”  
The way she was acting, You can tell she wasn’t to happy about it. Trying to squirm out of Luke’s arms, her face red as tomato with tears all around her eyes. 

“Hi” is all Nick can muster. 

“You lied to me!” 

“Huh?” Nick is so fixated on her that it takes him by surprise to hear what Luke said. 

“You told me, the baby was Waterfords. June…. (hesitant in his voice) said in her tape that Nichole was made out of love. When I saw you that night you told me you two were just friends. You knew didn’t you? And you lied.” 

“It wasn’t my place, In Gilead if that was found out about it could have brought consequences to not only me but June and I did it for her safety. I’m sorry. But I did what I needed to do. And her name. June and I preferred “Holly” if possible. We wanted that to be her name. It means more to us than Nichole, if you don’t mind”

“Okay…hmm she mentioned that in her tape.” Luke looks down at her, her eyes beaming up at him. “Holly Nichole suits her better anyways. Strong like June’s mom” Luke nods his head in agreement. Holly finally started to settle down while rubbing her bright blue eyes. “Uhhhh would you like to hold Holly?” 

It takes Nick a while to get the words out but all he can simply do is nod his head and whisper out a “yes” 

Nick takes her into his arms nervous since it’s been a while since he’s held her. And she was now a squirmy little baby almost more than a few months old in comparison to the newborn he held with the assistance of June. 

She looked at him with those beautiful eyes, almost like he was looking at June and his eyes began to well up again. 

“How long are you in Canada for?” Asked Luke. 

“Till tomorrow. I fly back to Chicago tomorrow afternoon” he replied while still looking down at Holly. 

Luke clears his throat. “It’s not a lot of room but rather than stay at some cheap motel why don’t you spend the night at my place. You could sleep on the couch. It’s not much, but it’s something” 

Nick had a feeling that Luke’s offer came with a hidden agenda, for he probably wanted to know more about June and Hannah and see what he knows. But if that’s what it would take to see his daughter more, then it would be well worth it. 

“Sure, that sounds nice. I’m just going to let the guardian know not to expect me at the motel and that I’ll see him tomorrow. I’ll meet you at the car” 

Luckily Nick is well acquainted with the Guardian so convincing him that he was going to stay with Luke wasn’t hard to do. Before heading to the car Nick pulled out his Nicorette Nicotine Gum and took out two pieces tossing them in his mouth, chewing frantically. 

He sees Luke wave at him to get in the car. Under his breath he mumbles “this is going to be one hell of a night” 

Two of June’s loves under one roof. What could possibly go wrong? 

On the next chapter of After the Fact: spending the night with June’s loved ones puts things in perspective for Nick. That he must save June and Hannah from Gilead, at whatever the cost.


	3. A Hell of a Night

Chapter 3: A Hell of a Night 

At Luke’s apartment in Little America, Luke and Nick open the door to find Moira finishing up folding clothes 

Moira looking down as she’s folding clothes “hey welcome back how did it go at the consulate, did you meet the baby dad….dy, oh (looking up to see Nick walk behind Luke) hi. Nice to meet you.”

“Hi, uhhh I’m Nick. Nick Blaine” 

“Well, this one needs her diaper changed and she’s had quite the day so I’m going to do that get her a bottle and get her ready for bed. Hey, we also brought home some poutine for Dinner” throwing the take out bag on the dining room table.  
“Oh and almost forgot, Moira. You are now in the presence of one, Holly Nichole”  
Luke walks away with Holly leaving Moira and Nick to introduce themselves to one another. 

“Holly Nichole? Aww that suits her better. Strong name for a strong little girl, her grandmother was quite the fucking badass.”

“Thank you. Uhh I can’t thank you enough for what you and Luke have done to take care of her” 

“And Emily, she helped too. And she’s June's daughter. I would do anything to help out June.  
I appreciate you taking care of her while she’s been in Gilead.” 

“I can hardly take any credit, it was all June, she’s quite the badass herself. And uhh I’m not the man you think I…..” 

As soon as Nick was starting to talk about his involvement with the Coup over the United States Government Luke returned after putting Holly down to sleep. 

Luke opens and hands Moira and Nick a Molson Beer and takes a swig of his.“Let’s eat shall we, before this poutine gets cold. All three of them are finishing dinner when Luke speaks up looking at Nick  
“So Nick, have you heard anything about June and mine's daughter? Anything” 

“Well, June was starting to get close to her and as soon as Gilead caught wind of that they transferred her “adopted family” to Chicago under the care of Commander MacKenzie. He’s pretty high ranking, but she’s safe...ish. As far as I know.” 

Luke tearing up wipes his eyes and looks away. Choked up “that’s good... but she’s hardly safe. Not while she’s stuck in Gilead. Seeing that plane land at the refugee airspace I prayed so hard that she was one of those kids on that plane.” 

“June said she wouldn’t leave Gilead without her, she’s had opportunities, but her fight for Hannah is keeping her there. She’s thinking about you, all of you and right now she’s been laying low since helping the kids and some Martha’s escape. Don’t know much else. Sorry.” 

“Thank you. I needed that. Here, hold up…”  
Luke leaves to the room 

“God I hope the Waterfords rot in prison for what they’ve done. Them and any asshole who created that shit show of a society.” 

Nick can’t help but turn away, this isn’t the time to explain to Moira and Luke about his early involvement with Gilead and being in the Sons of Jacob and having involvement with the DC bombings. 

“Okay, you guys have computers over there? Well hopefully, umm here’s a flash drive. All of us have been taking photos and videos of Holly since she’s come to Canada and I also threw in some older ones of Hannah. Whatever I could find. Please feel free to look through these and if you ever see June please show them to her.” 

“Of course” Nick takes a long swig of his beer. Reaching for the flash drive connects it to his necklace. “You mind if I go see Holly?” 

“Yeah that’s fine man, she’s sleeping though” 

“That’s fine. I just want to see her is all” 

Nick goes over and leans over Holly's crib. Her hands are raised above her head, sleeping peacefully. Nick just gazes at her; Studying her, memorizing her, because he knows that tomorrow when he goes back to the realities of Gilead he doesn’t know how long it will be till he sees her again. Kissing her goodnight whispering to her “this isn’t goodbye sweetheart. It’s see you soon”

On the next chapter of After the Fact: Adjusting to the new normal since rescuing those kids June sees someone she hasn’t heard from a long time.


	4. June’s Over, you Julying

Chapter 4: June’s over, you Julying 

June’s POV 

There have been lots of changes since the success of transporting kids and some Martha’s out of Gilead. The Martha’s had taken the hit, every single child that was found to have escaped had their Martha hanged. Now the Handmaid must do the shopping, if a Martha had to go out, a Guardian must be with them at all times. Not just at the store but back at the house as well. Every. Single. Moment. A Guardian was watching over the Martha’s. Beth hated it, she had no privacy, and I was never able to get a moment alone with her.  
I overhear Beth talking to Pete (the Guardian) in the kitchen 

“I have to go to the bathroom” Pete follows her all the way to the front of the bathroom. As she’s walking to the bathroom I notice a piece of paper fall from her side. I quickly pick it up and place it in my pocket. I walk back to my room and quickly open it up to read: 

“Meet me n the couryard ometime pproximately efore twenty tw hndred hours. Don’ be late toight or else t will ome bac to haunt you.” - B 

Either Beth didn’t have a lot of time when writing this or she just has horrible grammar. June noticed certain letters missing from some of the words. She found anything she could use to write with and went over the note again. Writing down all of the missing letters using the toothpaste she found in her bathroom she started writing in her sink, Beth would just have to get more. 

“Meet me In the courTyard Sometime Approximately Before twenty twO hUndred hours. Don’T be late toNight or else It will Come bacK to haunt you.” - B 

June put them all together and in her head read out “it’s about nick” 

Her heart sank to her chest, it’s been months, actually, who knows how long it’s been since she had seen him before he went to meet with the Swiss. That obviously didn’t help in terms of keeping Nichole safe in Canada. It was only 1100, god this was going to be the longest day ever.  
As she leaves her room she sees Beth come out from the bathroom with a slight smirk on her face “See Pete I told you it was a number two. Sorry you waited so long” rolling her eyes as he followed behind her like one of those guards with the funny tall hats guarding Buckingham palace, stoic like a statue not saying a fuckin word. June smirked back. 

Later that night she headed out to the courtyard a little before 10 and took a deep breath. What could Beth want? What did it have to do with Nick?  
Interrupting her thoughts a familiar voice comes from behind the tree.  
“June”  
“Holy shit! Nick?”  
“Hey” is all he can say. 

“Hey? Really? F-U-C-K-I-N-G Hey!” June didn’t mean to come off as mean but something inside of her has been building up since he bailed to Chicago without a word about his unsuccessful meeting with the Swiss. 

“How are you?” He asks calmly. 

June scoffs, “how am I, hmm well let me think. Oh. I almost got raped by Winslow, killed him. Was forced to perform a ceremony with Lawrence with the Waterfords hovering over us. Got shot at, ooo but I was able to save children and Rita from the shit hole that is this place” June lets out a deep breath “phew that felt good to say all that out loud.”

Nick shocked to say the least can only say in a tone no more than a whisper “the Waterfords had been arrested in Canada” 

“Really?” “Both of them” 

“Yeah, Fred on Crimes of Terrorism and Serena for the rape between you and I.”

“So that’s why you had Beth arrange this meeting tonight to tell me that? Thank you so much! (In her most sarcastic tone) I’ll see you next year I already fucking knew, Lawrence told me when it happened” 

As June’s walking away Nick runs after her “June wait!” 

June turns around quickly and is cm’s apart from his face “what? What do you have to say?” 

“Ask me anything and I will tell you the God's honest truth!” Nick says holding up his arms in defeat.

“The whole truth, and nothing but the truth, so help you god!?” 

Nick lets out a chuckle “I do” 

“Okay, (June pacing back and forth with her hand underneath her chin) What happened in the meeting between you and the Swiss? And why can’t they work with you?”

“It's complicated, in short they looked at my history in relation to the upbringing of Gilead and couldn’t trust working with me” Nick recited immediately, almost like it was rehearsed beforehand. 

“What did they find? Are you one of those people who killed in order for Gilead to overthrow the government? Fuck Nick tell me! You!! You are the reason I’m a sex slave and had my daughter ripped away from me! Fuck you Nick! FUCK YOU!!!” As she’s yelling at him, tears pouring down her eyes, he embraces her, rubbing circles around her back. 

Looking her in the eyes he tells her “it’s uuhhh... June I was lost. I had nothing back then. I didn’t care if I lived or died. Pryce came up to me and promised me a new beginning in a brotherhood with the Sons of Jacob, I didn’t know they would be instrumental in overthrowing the government. Once I joined there was no way out. My life had no meaning whatsoever… and then I met you. You changed my outlook on life. Because of you I have a family again, and purpose! I swear on my life I will get you and Hannah back to your family, whatever it takes!” Exhausted telling her all that with an indifferent expression on her face . He puts his hands on his hips, turning around, can’t bear looking at the pain in June’s eyes right now.

“How many?” Is all he hears. 

“Pardon” he asks politely. 

“How many people have you killed?” She asks with a stone cold expression on her face. 

“More or so around 20 people. When Congress was bombed in D.C I was told to stand guard of the building, me and Grant, a roommate of mine during basic training were guarding the basement door of the Capitol Building in Washington. They told us that they had a meeting scheduled with the congressman and We were ordered to guard the basement doors as they did so. Grant and I sat there for 5 hours. Guns down on the floor playing “Would you Rather” when we heard an explosion, we grabbed our guns and ventured out from our post. Grant was shot and killed soon after by a defending secret serviceman. When a congressman attempted to kill Pryce I shot him dead, in cold blood. It was then that Pryce made me his personal chauffeur. And soon after Fred took me as his guardian. I stood by and did nothing, God I’m sorry June. I watched as they overtook The Government. And stayed quiet when they thought out the details of the Ceremony and validated it with Bull shit bible verses. Half the time what the Commanders would quote from the Bible was complete bull shit. I stopped speaking up though as they were granted more and more power.” 

It was then shown to June how broken this man was in front of her. She’s heard so much from him in these last 10 minutes than she’s heard from him the entire time she’s known him. 

“Sometimes good people do bad things” she states.  
“I can’t say that I have been innocent throughout this whole thing but what you did changed not only mine but many others like me who had their daughters/sons ripped away from them.” 

“I know, don’t you think I know! When the handmaid before you couldn’t get pregnant and then was treated like the Commander’s personal sex slave and had enough of his shit that she had hung herself in her bedroom. I knew at that point that this place was horrid. I had joined the Eye’s in hopes of exposing Commander Waterfords many indiscretions with his handmaids. I had befriended Beth at Jezebels while smuggling in products for the girls. Caught wind of Mayday from Commander Pryce and then finally I had the courage to ask Beth one day about it and she had told me that it was a small group hoping to grow bigger to revolt against Gilead.” 

“I’m just wondering, you and Beth…” June asks curiously.

“Friends… (a sign of relief falls on June’s face) but (nicks scratches the back of his head nervously) we did have our benefits in a sense. It was more of convenience and pleasure, but that stopped the day I fell in love with you.”

June scoffs not knowing what to think. She respected Beth but knowing she’s had a relationship with Nick makes her somewhat jealous, even if it was in the past. 

“You're cute when you're jealous” Nick coyly tells her. 

“Haaa, well it was in the past and I respect you for telling me the truth.” Holding his hands 

“Oh! I have to leave, I gotta be back by the morning but I want you to know something. The reason I came here to meet you was I think I know where the MacKenzies and Hannah are.” 

“Holy. Shit. Nick. Why didn’t you tell me that first? Can you take me to her and get us out of here.” 

“It’s not that simple.”

“What the fuck Nick! What do you mean it’s not that simple?”

“I mean that it’s not that simple. MacKenzie is high up. There are at least 2 to 3 guards protecting that house 1 for each member of the household . I'm going to have to find a way to infiltrate the household. It’s going to take some…” 

“I want to see her! I need to see her Nick! Is there any way” 

“Not now! In time. But there is a way to see both of your daughters”  
And with that Nick holds the flash drive Luke gave him before leaving Canada.

“A flash drive?” June asked puzzled. 

“I made a trip to Canada and while there I saw Luke, Moira, and Holly, stayed with them in Little America overnight. Luke and Moira miss you and Hannah. They said they were emotional to see the kids get off the plane but were devastated to not see Hannah on it. Holly looks just like you, she’s growing. Luke gave this to me to give to you, I think you will like it just put it in Lawrence’s laptop when you have a chance.”

“Nick I still have so many more questions! You were in Canada? Why? How are they? How’s Holly? What about the Waterfords? Do they have on orange jumpsuits?” 

“There’s no time it’s getting late and I’m expected back to the frontlines by morning. I’ll see you when I see you. Love you”

And just like that June looks down at the flash drive in her hand bewildered and gazes at Nick who’s already gone. So much she wanted to tell him. 

Quietly to herself she says “love you too” 

On the next chapter of After the Fact: June finds the time to watch what’s on the flash drive given to her by Nick.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, the reunion we have all been waiting for. A quick one at that, but I’m doing my best to stay somewhat true to the show, and with Nick being a Commander and June just pulling off a rescue mission of the ages they won’t be in each other’s orbits as much as I would want them to be (at least to start off with). But hopefully if any of you have made it this far, you are enjoying it :)


	5. Home Movies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> June still at the Lawrence household was just given a flash drive of sorts. She knows she would end up on the wall if a Guardian or Commander sees her with it. Her plan is to look at what’s on it and quickly destroy it soon after. She prays that it’s something that can take down Gilead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Small tidbit kind of confusing to write baby Nichole who is now Holly Nichole, so it goes back and forth through this chapter obviously since she didn’t go by Holly Nichole until Nick saw Luke and Moira in Canada and asked them to do so, so some of the videos have them referencing her as Nichole but naming the files as Holly Nichole.

Chapter 5: Home Movies

The following night June is lying on her back on her twin bed inside her room in Commander Lawrence’s house. Spinning the flash drive around in her hand looking at it. She listens into the hallway and hears Commander Lawrence. 

“Goodnight Pete I will see you in the morning” 

“Blessed evening to you sir” the Guardian responds. “Blessed be the fruit” 

“Yeah, yeah” Lawrence states as she hears the door close. It’s been months since Eleanor's death and they have still yet to assign him another wife. Part of her thinks he doesn’t want one. 

And as soon as she sees Lawrence’s lights turn off June gets up out of bed and heads towards Lawrence’s study. She’s looking back to make sure Lawrence’s door is still shut, she turns a sharp corner and runs into someone 

“Shit!! Beth?” 

“Shh, this is the only time of the day I have alone. I like to spend it cooking a late night snack in the kitchen. Going somewhere?” 

“Uhh just trying to find a laptop to plug this into” June admits nervously. 

“Top right drawer in Commander’s desk I suggest trying Eleanor92 for his password.” 

Beth walks away shaking her head laughing to herself. 

“Beth?” 

“Yeah?”

“Thank you” 

“Anytime”

June heads into the study and finds the laptop in the right hand drawer where Beth told her to look. She entered in Eleanor92 and sure enough she was in. She finds some headphones in the same drawer and plugs them into the laptop. She then proceeds to plug in the flash drive. Okay. Let’s see what’s on you. 

The flash drive had 2 folders 

Holly Nichole Growing Up 

Hannah Found Files 

She starts with Hannah Found Files 

Immediately she is brought to tears as she sees pictures of their time at the aquarium in Boston, looking at all the sea creatures. A selfie of all three of them and penguins “photo bombing” (as Hannah put it) in the background. 

She continues clicking on other photos and comes across one where Hannah is looking back on the beach smiling so big with her hand out waving. June puts her hand on Hannah’s on the computer. “One day baby girl, one day we'll be together again, so help me God” 

She then clicks on “Holly Growing Up” there are video clips. She proceeds to click on the first one. 

“Test Video Few weeks of being in Little America” 

**_Moira is sitting with Nichole while it seems like Luke is filming “Hi Nichole!! Wave to the camera!” Nichole leans up and babbles trying to hold the camera. “Here you want to film. Okay Little Miss Campion let’s see what you got” Luke tells her. She grabs the camera pointing it up at her face immediately drooling on it. “Okay okay that’s enough” as the video ends._ **

June laughs “my sweet baby girl”

She clicks on the next video:

“First Halloween” 

**_“There’s are cute wittle pumpkin?” Luke baby talks to her. As she’s in her stroller snacking on some Cheerios. “Here, she can’t forget this” Moira comes and places a hat that looks like the stem to a pumpkin on her head. She looks up at it and immediately starts crying, taking it off. “Come on Nichole, at least have it on for the picture. Let’s try it again” and again just like the first time she continues crying and takes it off throwing it to the floor. Moira sighs “okay missy you are just going to be a pumpkin with no lid.” Moira goes in to tickle her and she immediately starts smiling again. The doorbell rings, “Look, it's our first trick or treater!”_ **

**June finds a picture attached after that video: a Selfie of Baby Holly in her stroller dressed as a pumpkin, and Moira and Luke as farmers smiling happily.**

“First Christmas” 

**_“Okay okay cameras on. Has she opened her present yet?” Luke is asking Moira_ **

**_“Nahh I think she’s just gumming at it” as Luke points the camera on Holly she has what looks to her like a teething ring that’s wrapped up in Christmas paper in her mouth sucking it with her gums. “Merry Christmas baby girl!” The video ends with Luke and Holly smiling at the camera._ **

“Holly Nichole in the Snow” 

**_Moira has Holly in her lap and is getting ready to slide what looks like a really small built ramp of snow in a park. “Nichole look, look at the camera, wave Hi to Luke! Hi Luke” The Baby’s bright eyes looks at Luke and smiles her cheeks rosy as can be. “Okay here we go, hold onto me, weee” Moira and Holly slide down the slope at the bottom Moira gets up and spins her in the air. “That was fun, do you want to do it again?!” Holly nods in agreement “Okay, okay my turn to go down the slope with her.” Luke says. And the video ends._ **

“Bonding Time” 

June’s heart sinks in her chest as she recognizes the man lying down leaning with his back to the couch with Holly in his lap looking like she’s about a year old, maybe older, and then the man, with thick curly black hair with bushy eyebrows smiling from ear to ear. She whispers, “Nick”. This must have been filmed and put on the flash drive while Nick was in Canada. 

**_“Hi sweet girl” Nick tells her in an adorably soft voice. He then proceeds to cover his eyes with one hand and hold Holly upright with the other one, she looks at him nervously and he must sense that because as soon as she does he uncovers his eyes “PEEK A BOO!” She laughs bouncing on top of Nick's chest. He proceeds to do that a few more times. He then sings to her (which is astonishing to June because all the time knowing Nick she didn’t take him for someone who likes to sing) “the itsy bitsy spider went up the water spout” with one hand Nick begins making the motions “down comes the rain” wiggling his fingers in front of her she starts to grab onto them. “And washed the spider out, up came the sun and dried up all the rain, and the itsy bitsy spider went up the spout again.” After doing so, he takes his forehead and puts it up against hers. June rewinds it to watch it again and pauses it at that moment._ **

When suddenly: “GOD anymore cute and I’m going to barf!!” She hears Beth looking at the laptop from behind her shoulder. June jumps startled, closing the laptop immediately. 

“Sorry didn’t mean to intervene, just had to mention how adorable those two look. Lucky that he’s the father and not Waterford.” 

June stammers “uhh How do..? Who told...”

“Let’s just say a little birdie with bushy eyebrows may have told me stuff here and there.” 

“And it’s not that big of deal every commander in Gilead knows including Lawrence…” 

“Lawrence? Wait. Lawrence and Nick told me about the Waterfords getting charged in Canada but didn’t say that the Commanders here in Gilead knew what Serena had us do...” 

June continues thinking out loud “They know what Nick and I did, Nick is still alive, I’m not on the wall, how the fuck is that possible?” 

“Well overhearing the Commander talk to Pete the other day he vouched for you and Nick got off with a slap on the wrist apparently, I asked Nick about it but he wouldn’t tell me anything, he just shrugged his shoulders and played it off like they didn’t give a shit .” 

“It’s late I should probably head back before The Guard starts his morning posting” June tells her as she unplugs the flash drive from the computer, putting everything back where it was. Secretly she knew that she had another hour or so but she just needed to be alone with her thoughts. 

“Yeah. Don’t want to get caught now. See you around June” Beth walks off 

June heads back up to her room, staring at the ceiling she’s relaying the videos over and over in her head smiling to herself thinking how much she looked like Nick. Her nose and her wonder. To think she and Nick were missing the most precious memories of their daughters' life killed her inside. And now that Gilead knew that the Waterfords hold no ties to Holly, she legitimately prayed that night that they would let her be and stay in Gilead.

On the next chapter of After the Fact: Nick is given a choice that could change the way he lives his life in Gilead. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you all are enjoying this, I am always looking for comments, critiques, suggestions. Chapters after this one will be Nick heavy along with some original characters that I’ve added to help move the plot along. A reminder that I am in no way shape or form a professional writer this is just something that I’ve been writing while in Quarantine. Anyone interested in writing a chapter or two please let me know :)


	6. Dreams and Decisions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nick is forced to go along with the Gilead way after hearing shocking news about The frontlines in Chicago.

Chapter 6: Dreams and Decisions 

It’s a beautiful summer morning, Nick is leaning over the railing of the deck located off Lake Michigan. He looks to his left June is sitting in a lounge chair, her Ray Bans sunglasses on, reading to herself, she notices him looking at her and pulls up her sunglasses giving him a wink, he chuckles, and then he peaks over to his right, and sees Hannah and Holly side by side sitting at the edge of the dock with their fishing lines submerged in the lake. Suddenly Holly's bell begins to ring ferociously,  
“Daddy, daddy look look I think I gots something”  
Nick runs over to her explaining how to properly reel the fish in.  
June gets up from her lounge chair, “ooo let me grab my phone, I’ll get a video of you two”  
Nick smiles as she does so…. 

*KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK* “Commander Blaine! Are you in there?” A voice wakes Nick up startled, all of that only a dream. One that he will struggle to remember in a matter of moments. Each night has been something different. A few nights ago the girls and him were at Disneyworld, yesterday enjoying a movie, but this one, this one was different. A sight all too familiar to ones he remembers with his mom dad and brother in their times spent at Lake Michigan. 

Nick puts his pants on and grabs a shirt, smoothes down his hair to the best of his ability *KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK!* “I’m coming! (Son of a Bitch, Nick seethes under his breath) 

He answers the door, “Commander MacKenzie, blessed day what brings you here?” 

“Blessed Day Commander Blaine sorry to report to you early but I come with unfortunate news, it was relayed to me last night that Gilead will be retreating out of Chicago for the time being. We were simply not prepared for the outpouring of support of the resistance that was brought about not only from the people who live in Chicago but the national media who have been supporting the resistance from other countries. The backlash of the Waterfords being captured in Canada and rumors upon Baby Nicholes paternity has hindered our expansion of Chicago, we are headed home tomorrow.”

Nick scoffs “Commander with all due respect, I am unsure of where I call home nowadays.” 

“That’s right. Not to worry Nick you will be placed in an unrestored house near my district in Michigan. You will love it, it’s quiet, houses near the lake, great schools for the kiddos. We will continue negotiating and going over Gilead's expansion there.” 

Commander MacKenzie continues “oh Commander Blaine sit I’ve brought you some files to gander at”  
In the barrack Nick sits at his table as Commander MacKenzie lays out Manila folders each with different names of what looks to be females. He looks at Commander MacKenzie confused hands fidgeting on the table as he has now chosen to stand up. 

“Commander it’s time that you do your civic duty in marrying and trying to procreate for the benefits of Gilead. It took some convincing but speaking to the other Commanders and due to the misfortunes of your previous wife and her wrong doings they are allowing you to choose your bride. Here take a look” 

Nick opens the Manila folders, one by one. Each one with 2 pictures of the female a front and side profile, her age, weight, height and a summary of her previous marital status. Nick's eyes get big as saucers as he saw summaries of some of the ladies menarche exams (in detail) or results of their current pelvic examination. Nick made a mental note to not look over any of that when having to choose. In his heart of hearts he dreaded this but knew that it was out of his power to say no to the Commander. He needed to get close to them, to ensure he can help Hannah escape before she gets married off or worse sent to be a Handmaid. 

So Nick began 

Stacey, 16, unmarried, 130lbs, 6ft.  
Miranda, 15, unmarried, 90lbs 5ft.  
Avery, 33, widowed, 100lbs 5ft 2in. 

He gazed over the remaining folders and noticed a majority of them barely a year or so over 15 (looking almost like they were still in grade school) he took a longer look at Avery’s file. She was of small stature, dark brown hair, dark colored eyes, light skin tone and to Nicks enjoyment probably was well aware of what life was like before the hellish nature of Gilead. Along with having no kids and reading the summary it seems like the previous Commander she was married to was mysteriously found dead in their house due to an apparent suicide. 

“Ahh you’ve seem to take a liking to Avery Montgomery, her father Commander Montgomery is one of the founding fathers of Gilead. Praise be. The commanders are allowing her to remarry in this rare exception.”

Nick knew that at this moment in time he was not only choosing a wife but was also hopefully selecting a possible ally, someone who can assist him with this Mayday operative of getting June and her daughter out of Gilead.

“Blessed be Commander for I choose Avery to be my lawfully wedded wife” with that Nick faked a smile and while fidgeting his closed hand on the table continued reading Avery’s file. 

On the Next Chapter of After the Fact: Nick tries to do everything in his power to get intel on his future “wife”.


	7. Nice to Meet You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nick heads to Jezebels to get intel on his future bride.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi Everyone, I know that a teaser trailer came out yesterday foreshadowing what will happen in Season 4. Instead of trying to change my story to fit that narrative I am just going to continue with the trajectory that I originally had planned. It’s easier that way, and hey! that’s what fan fiction is for, to be able to suspend disbelief for a period of time.

Chapter 7: Nice to Meet You  
At Jezebels Nick is at the Bar. He’s speaking to Billy. Nick takes out a handful of Nicotine gun shoving it into his mouth and a swig of his IPA, asking him to find out everything he knows about Avery Montgomery and Commander Montgomery from Mayday. In return Nick is offering every drug he could think of: LSD, Codeine, Meth, Molly, with the amount of perverted Commanders who frequent here Billy knows he would make a killing off selling it to them and the girls. 

“I’ll be back Friday, before she is expected to arrive this weekend” 

“You got it boss, oh congrats on the upcoming nuptials” Billy smirks as he wipes down the counter. 

Nick lays down a 100 dollar bill under his now empty beer glass “to motivate you in a sense, the more you find out the more you can have of this” Billy looks around, takes the 100and gives him a nod. 

Friday comes quickly, Nick returns back to Jezebels except this time seeing a young female (maybe early 30’s) running the bar, she must be a Martha, he assumes. 

“What can I get you?” 

“Uh Jack and Coke, please” Nick replies.  
“Umm hey would you know if Billy’s  
Working today?”

She gives him the drink “you starting a tab?” 

“Sure” as Nick gives her his debit card, being a commander allowed him to have some cash flow in comparison to only being a driver. He was given a debit card when he was promoted, for only commanders in Gilead were allowed to have them still. 

“You're better looking than he described you” she tells him. “I’m Rachel” 

“Uhh Nick, Nick Blaine” 

“Oh, trust me, Commander Blaine I know who you are. Billy felt it would be more adequate that I explain the intel to you. You can drop off the compensation before you leave out tonight, I assume you have it?”

“Charlie, can you take care of my tables for a bit, I’m going on break” she tells the other bartender. 

“Sure thing hun” he replies back 

She leans over and whispers in his ear,  
“Can’t talk here, wait a few minutes, finish your drink and then follow me to the kitchen, I figure you know where that’s at” 

He looks at her and nods his head in agreement, and with that she takes her apron off and leaves. 

Nick counts to 1000 Mississippis in his head before he pounds the rest of his drink and goes off to find her. 

“Rachel?” He calls out in the kitchen. 

He continues calling her name as he feels someone pull him into a small supply closet. 

“Okay we can either get it on in here or discuss business, which would you prefer?” 

Nick feels his face get red and as he’s looking at her trying to find the right words to say.

She proclaims out loud “IM ONLY JOKING! We can do the other one later, again only kidding.”  
She hands Nick an envelope  
“Through Mayday they were able to find her portfolio, the one the higher up commanders and aunts have, they are different from the ones they make to marry them off, more detailed that’s for sure. They also include a history of who and what they did prior to Gilead. Ms Avery Montgomery was a defense attorney, grew up in California, went to UCLA for her Bachelors and got her law degree at Yale, aced her LSATs and passed her bar exam on the first try in California. Before Gilead, she had worked at a private firm being a defense attorney working on over 100 criminal cases. Her father Cornelius Montgomery was a high level District Judge in that state, very conservative, one of the very few who were in that state. They come from a long line of wealth, and were obviously well off before Gilead. He was instrumental in constructing the laws and practices of Gilead and making sure they were followed through. Mayday wasn’t able to find out too much of her once she became a wife in Gilead. Copies of both their files are in there. I suggest you read it and destroy them immediately.” Rachel smiles at Nick once she finishes telling him this. “She must be one lucky girl, this Handmaid. Mayday mentioned your motivation behind sticking your head out and being more cooperative with them. You are putting yourself on the line for her? Commander Montgomery is one guy that you shouldn’t get on his bad side, and for what with your status in Gilead, why are you trying to protect her?”

Holding the envelope in his hand he looks up at her “I love her, our daughter we have together and want her, (pauses to correct himself) both of them to be happy. I need her to be with her family out of Gilead. I would do whatever it takes. Rachel. The handmaid's daughter Hannah she’s still in Gilead. She’s with the MacKenzies under the name Agnes. Can you find out what Mayday knows, about her, her Martha, her routine, anything.” 

Rachel looks him up and down. “That’s a tall order my friend, one that doesn’t come at a cheap price. You can pay some now and the rest once I get you the intel.” 

Nick sighs 

“You did say whatever it takes, you my Friend made the mistake of showing the house your hand before placing your bet and looks to me you don’t even have a pair of 2’s.” 

Nick thinks to himself whatever it takes. 

Before leaving the supply closet Rachel explains that it will take her at least a few ls weeks maybe more to find anything out in regards to Agnes and to come back then. As he’s leaving the supply closet Nick buttons up his pants, along with his shirt again, straightening his tie and smoothing out his hair. He returns back to his car in deep thought as he leans his head back against the headrest. What has he gotten himself into? He goes to light a cigarette, on the top of his lips his hands shaking he struggles to do so, and with his better judgement takes it and throws it out the window.

On the next chapter of After the Fact: Nick meets his bride and his new way of living.


	8. Happily Never After

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How hard can married life be for Nick as a new Commander? This time his bride dons aqua blue attire, and with marriage comes help. A Martha and A lead guardian as Mr and Mrs Blaine are expected to fulfill their civic duty by being fruitful.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome to the start of some Original Characters, I promise maybe in the next few chapters a June sighting. Hang tight for that cause it will be worth the wait I promise you.   
> Avery Montgomery: Daughter of Gilead Founding Father Cornelius Montgomery, who established the laws of Gilead. She’s smal in stature, brownish hair with dark brown eyes. She comes across as awkward and uses humor to hide who she really is.   
> Cassidy: a recent econo-wife turned Martha. Reddish hair with bright green eyes. Polite and sweet.  
> Guardian Evan: Young, jet black hair that is slicked back with way too much hair gel. 6ft tall and built like an ox. Very by the book.

Chapter 8: Happily Never After 

It’s the following day and Nick is looking around the unrestored house that has now become his. Some guardians will be by to pick up the remaining items that were deemed “unnecessary” (photo albums, pictures, videos and possessions of the family that was torn away from here that sort of stuff, nick couldn’t even look at any of it) later today. He goes into the kitchen to grab himself something to drink, he’s looking in the fridge when footsteps appear

“Blessed Day Commander Blaine”

Nick turns around and sees a Martha and a Guardian.

“Oh good. Blessed Day” 

“I’m Cassidy, I’m your Martha I will go ahead and take inventory of what is needed for you and Mrs. Blaine for the week.” Cassidy looked about late 20’s, reddish hair, probably an econowife turned into a Martha due to all of the executions of Martha’s as of lately. 

“Blessed day Commander Blaine I’m Evan. I’ll be the lead Guardian in charge of making sure your house is safe along with fellow guardians who will be patrolling the borders of your house.” Evan looked about early 20’s still with facial acne and slicked back croft hair. With that Evan and Cassidy went about their normal duties. Both so young, seems like Evan will be following Cassidy wherever she goes. 

With that he hears a knock on the door he grabs the box containing the rings from the counter, next to it a bottle of Dom Perignon (the card reading to the Blaines May the lord be ever so Fruitful to you and the Mrs) he scoffs to himself and puts his on and goes to the front door. 

Opening it he sees her, in her Wife attire Avery has her eyes to the floor. 

“Under his eye, Commander” 

He responds with a simple “hi” 

She gives him this look not knowing how to respond. “Praise be, this house is gorgeous” 

“Here let me get your belongings” Nick goes to get her suitcases, Cassidy comes up from behind “allow me Commander. Blessed day Mrs Blaine, I’m Cassidy” 

“Under his eye Cassidy” Avery responds. 

“Cassidy the main bedroom is just...” he trails off as she goes away. 

“I’ll figure out where it goes Commander not a worry” Cassidy replies down from the corridor. 

“Going to take time getting used to that” he proclaims. 

“First Martha?” She chuckles. “Am I your first wife”

“Yeah I’m pretty new to this Commander thing, and well technically you are my first wife-wife if that makes sense? I had an econowife before.”

Avery is looking around as she asks “what happened to her” 

“Execution by drowning, and hung on the wall in punishment to infidelity” Nick puts it bluntly. 

“Wow, lets hope I don’t have the same result.” She nervously laughs. “I’m Avery, my last husband, he commited suicide. Guess he couldn’t handle the confines of Gilead” 

“Let me give you this” Nick places the ring on her ring finger. Her hands soft, she must get lotion from the black market he thinks to himself. They look at one another. It’s awkward. This isn’t how he would imagine married life being. “Cassidy will probably make dinner soon, if you don’t mind. Make yourself at home. I’m going to go wash up.” 

“Okay, praise be” she replies. Still walking around taking a look at everything. 

Later on that night:   
Nick comes out from the shower hair dripping wet, towel wrapped around his waist. He goes out to the bedroom when he runs into Avery (quite literally) and his towel falls off exposing himself to her. 

“Sorry that was my fault” she catches herself staring down there and immediately turns her head away. I was just sorting my clothes out  
In the closet only having one color makes it not that difficult to sort based on color.(trying to lighten the room with a joke)”

Nick goes and grabs some underwear, putting them on along with pants and his underhsirt. He continues drying his hair “uhh it’s okay. We are married and all”. 

“That looked new. (She points towards his missing appendage near his penis) can I ask what happened?” 

Nick looks down, trying to decide whether or not to tell her the truth so he decides to be as vague as possible. “Punishment, from the Commanders.” 

Avery looks at him confused “that’s horrible.” She sits on the bed with her head in her hands. “Removal of reproductive genitalia, in Gilead?. God that’s one of the worst punishments, honestly in my opinion it’s right before being hung on the wall. Jesus, Did you sleep with a commander's wife or something?” 

Nick says nothing as he continues putting on his commander uniform and just walks out of the room “I’ll be in my office, don’t bother me I’ll be working late” he tells her from across the hall coldly. 

Nick is in his office looking over expansion plans aimlessly, when he is interrupted by a knock on the door, it’s Cassidy.  
“Your tea Commander” he comes up to the door to get it from her. 

“Thanks Cass, sorry you don’t mind if I call you that.”

“You can call me whatever you like, Commander” she replies flirtatiously. She hears someone’s throat clearing behind her. It’s Evan. He squints his eyes looking at her with a look that says “don’t you even dare think about flirting with the Commander”

“Uhh excuse me I better make sure that everything’s taken care of prior to calling it a night. Under his eye Commander, Guardian Evan” she then leaves in a fast walk trying to not embarrass herself even more. 

“Sorry about that Commander, I’ll make sure she stays in line” Guardian Evan proclaims to Nick.

“It’s fine, she didn’t do anything wrong she was just doing her job, thank you though Evan. I’m just going to keep working here for a while.”

“Have a blessed evening Commander” Evan then takes off, probably to follow Cassidy up until she goes to bed. 

Hours later and he’s awoken to a slight knock on his office door. He finds himself having drooled over his paperwork. The clock on the wall reads 0347, He wipes his mouth and rubs his eyes awake. “Come in” he groggily states. 

“Avery, knowing how wives are forbidden to enter a Commander's office leans against the doorway just outside of it. Commander it’s almost 4am, did you want to come to bed? I can testify that it’s really comfy.” Avery says wrapped up in her robe. 

“Yeah I’ll be right there” 

“Commander i am sorry, I was out of place asking you those questions earlier. I will never speak out of turn again” she tells him. 

“You can’t promise that” Nick smirks. “We are all human, we make mistakes”

She smiles at him 

“I’m just really tired now, so I think I’m just going finish up some things her and then   
go to bed. I’ll meet you there” 

“Praise be” she tells him. 

He organizes his paperwork into a pile, placing it in his drawer. Also in his drawer is a folded up picture. A picture of Holly, he smiles kissing the picture, folding it back up and placing it deep into his desk drawer. With that he turns off his desk light. 

On the Next Chapter of After the Fact: Mr and Mrs Blaine host their first gathering in their new home, and Nick meets his “father in law” for the first time.


	9. An Elegant Affair

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nick and Avery get acquainted with some of the other Commanders and their wives as they have their first get together in their new home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Writers block mixed with professional basketball, baseball and football being on caused me to ignore this for sometime. Thank you to everyone who has read this and stayed with it.

A few weeks pass and him and Avery have been getting along, but weirdly in a brother and sister sense. He hasn’t kissed or even attempted to get intimate with her, and neither has she. Nick walks into the dining room where Cassidy and her are planning out the last little bit of details for the upcoming “housewarming” party thrown by the Commanders and their wives to welcome them at their newly decorated home. 

“Definitely salmon for the wives, and prime rib for the Commander's” Avery tells Cassidy 

“Of course Mrs Blaine” Avery turns away smiling when she sees Nick. “Commander can I speak with you for a moment?” 

“Yeah” he replies. They go into the family room and Avery has her hand on his shoulder. 

“So my fathers coming today, don’t be worried” she tells him as she’s obsessively straightenening out his tie. 

“Why..?” He responds bewildered. 

“Oh nothing really, but don’t worry (Nick tries to interlude and tell her that he isn’t but she continues)I will give you a crash course on everything Cornelius, where we can both get through this today without losing any limbs (she looks down her turning pink) sorry didn’t mean to.. I just… uhhh).” She continues stumbling through her words 

When he laughs and says “it’s okay.. you’re lucky I’m a fast learner.” 

She rolls her eyes and continues, “here fast learner study these and you should be brushed up for what to talk about tonight.” She passes him some flash cards. He puts them in his coat pocket. He walks away taking out the notecards noticing that the first card reads “DON’T BRING UP HANDMAIDS!” and “let him know that we have been trying to conceive a child” he chuckles to himself as he puts the notecards back in his coat jacket. 

Later on that evening as 6 commanders and their wives are in the middle of dinner drinking bottle after bottle of red wine, 

“Mrs. Blaine this dinner has been amazing” gushes Mrs. MacKenzie 

“Thank you” Avery smiles, looking at her Nick could tell she was getting sick of smiling so big. 

“Mrs. MaKenzie how’s yours and the Commander's child, Agnes is it?” Avery asks. Nick looks at her confused, what the hell does she know he thinks to himself. 

“Agnes is good, to be honest though she’s gotten kind of a wild streak in her as of late, she’s stopped reciting her scripture and spoken out of turn on more than a few occasions.” Mrs. MacKenzie says. 

“Well it comes a point that every girl starts transitioning into a woman and we are doing our due diligence to ensure that she is growing into a healthy loving one” Commander MacKenzie adds on. 

“She goes in for her menarche exam next month.” She says. 

“Wow! Already? Curious, isn’t Agnes rather young still, How old is she?” Avery responds. 

“She’s 10, but looking at her, I’m anticipating her to welcome Mother Nature's gift sometime soon, so it’s never too early to plan ahead.” 

Nicks taking a sip of his wine and as soon as he hears Mrs. MacKenzie comparing a woman's menstrual cycle to “Nature’s Gift” he starts coughing into his wine glass. 

“Oh hun, are you okay?” Avery starts patting his back.

Nick out of breath simply states, “fine. Just went down wrong is all.” 

Later on that evening they move over to the family room. Avery and Nick sitting next to each other. Avery holds Nicks hand, this is the most affection that she has shown since he has met her. Avery's father and his wife right across from them. Her father was a husky gentleman, looked to be about in his 70s, his wife on the other hand didn’t look a day over 15, Nick shuddered at that thought. He had grey hair and no facial hair, with thick rimmed glasses. Avery says something that breaks up his train of thought. “Daddy, Nick was talking about how hopefully we can expand into Chicago, isn’t that right, you know from you being there in all.” She says. 

“Yeah, hopefully, praise be it will all work out and Gilead will extend into Chicago.” Nick tells them. 

“God bless hopefully once this nonsense of these ungrateful bastards who are protesting in Chicago begin to understand how much Gilead is needed, we will be able to expand there” His tone changed to angry. 

“This society is reliant on reproduction, we need to reproduce, a woman’s entire being is reliant on producing and raising kids.” As Averys dad continues on and on about a woman’s place in the world Nick is biting his cheek so hard to keep from saying anything controversial that he can taste the blood from it. All he thinks to himself are the notecards. The notecards Avery gave him. 

“Sir, your daughter and I have been trying profusely to garner a child, but unfortunately to no avail at this time, but will do our duty to continue trying.” Avery looks at him smiling knowing that she has written on a notecard for him to lie to her father saying that they were doing their Gilead civic duty and he was selling it to her father effortlessly.

“Yes Daddy, we have been trying but to no fruition..” 

“1 more month and you are required by Gilead law to require a Handmaid in your household” he sternly tells them as he takes a swig of his drink. 

“Daddy… 1 month, I rea.. (she stops herself not wanting to lose a finger) I was told that married couples can try on their own for at least a year before being given a Handmaid. Commander and I have only been married for no more than 2 months.” 

“Well as of last week due to our current situation, executing the Martha’s due to their horrid mistake of allowing children of Gilead to be kidnapped and taken from here we need to ensure that Gilead remains populated, so after 12 weeks of wedlock a couple not baring fruitful will be assigned a Handmaid, said Handmaid be barren for longer than a year herself will be executed upon her 3rd household without child. We have been too nice allowing them to go to the Colonies to live out their pitiful lives. It has also been discussed by the Commanders that households have been lenient in terms or performing the ceremony. We are now requiring guards to write up with proof from medical professionals that it has been performed on a monthly basis.” 

Under his breath taking a sip of his now glass of whisky Nick says “doctors must love that” 

“It’s come to our attention that we are not producing enough future generations of Gilead that we would like, with approval from the Aunts this has now gone into effect.” 

Nick, finishing off the last half of what he had left of his drink only replies “praise be” 

It’s 1100 and finally the last of the guests are starting to leave 

“Bye Daddy” Avery tells her father 

“Bye sweetheart (giving her a kiss on the cheek) Commander Blaine, you and my daughter threw an amazing dinner, until next time. Under his eye” 

Avery and Nick say it in tandem “Under his eye” 

As soon as the door closes Nick looks at Avery and just takes a long breath, sighing to himself. I’m going to go get another drink. As he heads off Avery grabs him by the arm and turns him around “Nick *she sighs*” 

Nick can tell that something is on her mind. Her expression in her face is mixed with worry and fear. 

She lets go of his arm and tells him that she will be going to bed and will see him in the morning. Walking away. She rubs the back of her neck and in the background Cassidy is cleaning up the kitchen from dinner. Nick opens up another bottle of whisky and heads to his office.


	10. Big Trains and Big Plans

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nick heads to Jezebels to get intel on Agnes and runs into someone he wasn’t expecting and has the night of his life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What’s a fanfiction without some smut in it... hope you all enjoy.

3 weeks later and Nick finds himself in his car outside Jezebels. He told the driver to take the weekend off, since Mrs. Blaine would be up visiting her parents in Northville. He told Cassidy and Evan that he would be visiting relatives  
down in Birmingham, that was a lie (they 're all dead, and have been for sometime at least to him), he then proceeded to drive to Jezebels. He left early on Friday morning to arrive by evening time that night, and then proceeded to stay for at least 1 night before having to make the long drive back. He hopes that he gave Rachel enough time to gather up information about the MacKenzies because these trips were hard to come by now that he’s married. 

He gets out of the car, spits out his gum that he had been chewing and heads on into Jezebels. He takes a seat at the bar and lets the bartender know that what a pleasant “May Day” we were having today, the bartender responds saying it’s July. He smiles and says “hmm must have  
missed the “June Gloom” weather” the bartender smiles and lets Nick know that he will be right back. Nick smiles and looks over the bar list when he hears someone from behind him say “Holy Shit, Nick?” 

Nick turns around and he sees June, God was she gorgeous. Her hair was down, she had makeup on and a dress that flaunted her figure. He was awww struck and it was then that he was interrupted by Rachel who had come to the bar “sir? sir I’m wondering if you would like something to drink” 

Nick, forgetting that he’s here on a mission responds with “a banana daiquiri please” June looks at him with a confused look on her face. Rachel makes her way to the kitchen. Nick grabs June’s hands, he places a hotel room keycard in one of them “room 452 meet me in an hour, I’ll tell you more later” he runs off to find Rachel, Junes mouth stands open as she wonders what the fuck that was all about. 

Later that evening June is waiting inside of room 452, biting her nails and looking at the clock every 5 minutes. It finally reads 1030, an hour and a half ago Nick told her to meet her here. 

She hears the keycard of the door activating, and Nick comes inside quietly. His hair and clothes all disheveled and he looks tired. 

“Hi” she tells him  
“Hey, how's your day been” he asks knuckles pressed against the dresser. 

“Hmm good but better now that I’m with you.” She goes to unzip his pants and grab a hold of his cock when all of a sudden he gets jumpy, nervous in a sense. 

“Did.. uhh… you want to catch up first?” He forces a smile. 

She gives him a questioning look “You, you? Want to talk? Wow, shocking!!.” She chuckles. 

“Yeah, I guess. Like what are you doing here?” He asks her. 

“Well it’s good seeing you too, and I could ask you the same thing, it’s a long drive from Michigan to come get a shitty drink from here..? Lawrence took me here. He’s in the car waiting. I was going to attempt to talk with Mayday while I was here. See if they could help me smuggle more kids, Martha’s and handmaids out of Gilead, and if you haven’t heard, I’m kind of a wanted woman in Gilead now. After Aunt Lydia testified to the Council that she suspected there were hansmaids involved in smuggling children out of Gilead, Lawrence has been letting me and some of the girls hide out at a summer home of his.”

“Then why are you here in such a public place” Nick retorts as he crosses his arms. “You barely survived that…” he stumbles through his words. “You were fucking SHOT! And how do you know that I’m in Michigan?” And then it dawns on Nick. Lawrence must be keeping tabs on him. 

Nick is pacing back and forth in the room rubbing his hand through his thick hair. 

“But. It. Worked” June tells him strangely calm. 

Nick fuming continues “Gilead has tightened security, a fuckin Martha can’t take a shit without a Gaurdian watching from the door. How do you expect to do this? Lawrence? Martha’s from Mayday sure as hell won’t help you now.”

“I talked with Billy, he says he’s in. Gilead has shut down the airspace for the time being so they have switched to railroads to bring in and out supplies from Gilead. We just have to convince the… (June begins rambling what sounds like the early stages of her plan) 

“Your so fucking stubborn, what about Hannah? Shouldn’t you be trying to escape with her?” He asks her coldly. 

“How dare you! Bring up my daughter against me. If I can’t get Hannah out, I might as well try to let children grow up in a life where they won’t lose a finger for reading, or god forbid! get their clit cut for falling in love. If I die, at least my death would have meant something” 

Nick puts his face in his hand, he’s truly moved by what June is willing to do in order to save children from growing up in this cult-like totalitarian regime. He’s unbuckling his pants “what are you doing” June confusingly asks him as he’s doing so. “I’m sure as hell not in the mood now” she quickly quips. He drops his pants to the floor and pulls down his briefs, exposing his penis with 1 less testicle to her. 

“Okay, Fuck, I’m In whatever it takes” he throws his arms up in agreement. 

“Oh god, Nick. What? Who..” she stutters to find the right words as she approaches him, tears forming in her eyes. She scoffs, It then dawns on her “Sexual relations with a Handmaid. Those pieces of shits!” She laments. “That’s why you didn’t earlier, oh God Nick does it hurt? Beth said you got a “slap on the wrist”,that sure as hell is not a slap…” as she looks down at what is evidently missing. She folds her arms over her chest wiping away the tears on her face that have now become apparent to Nick. 

“No, well look. I’m fine (he hesitates as he continues) I'm going to be fine. It hardly hurt then and doesn’t anymore. (He does his best to reassure her) It’s still taking some time getting used to. And I didn’t want to worry you, or Beth for that matter but I imagined that you would find out sometime just didn’t think it would be right now” He admits as he pulls his pants back up. 

She grabs his hands and immediately her eyes become fixated on the wedding band that surrounds his ring finger. With her deicate fingers June moves his ring up and down “I was so shocked to see you earlier that I didn’t even realize… did I lose my wedding invite in the mail or something?” she jokingly asks. 

“You should know that it was not my choice, to get married at least, but I did get to choose Mrs Blaine” he tells her somewhat chuckling. This time she’s not smiling. “I’m sorry” he loses his forced smile telling her. 

“No! Don’t say that it’s not fair to you. This place… Gilead. It’s not right! It’s not your fault.” She tearfully tells him. 

“I still dream about us. All four of us. Together, happy” he tells her as he wipes away her tears running down the side of her cheek. 

“Me too” she responds 

“I’m going to take you and the girls to Disneyland” 

“No such thing anymore with Gilead in California”

“Then I will take you to the one in Paris,” he smiles. “I’ll buy Hannah an expensive churro that she will only eat a few bites of while Holly’s in her stroller holding her Winnie the Pooh stuffed animal. And you? You and I will eat at Some fancy smancy French restaurant where the snooty French waiter will…..” 

She stops him there and kisses him passionately,  
Whispering to him “I’ll show you something French” and continues kissing him using tongue, her hands going through his hair, already feeling the hard on he has pressed up against her thigh. She grabs his cock and begins stroking it. 

As June continues stroking his cock, Nick breaks away for a moment to catch his breath. He moans and he doesn’t want to cum at this time so he picks her up and throws her on the bed. He tugs off his tie so quickly that he’s practically choking himself with it, she laughs and takes it off for him, he then proceeds to take off his pants and briefs, his hard on ever so present. And begins kissing her neck again. She moans. He unzips her dress and throws it across the room hitting a lamp and knocking it over in the process. “Oh shit” he mutters. “Shut up and do me” she hisses laughing. Between kisses he manages to ask her “protection?” She responds that they are good, “black market birth control has us taken care of” and she rolls over on top of him. She’s taken aback as his dick enters into her. A gasp escapes her, he motions back and forth. She grabs his bicep as she cums, shortly after so does he. He then goes under the blankets where he goes down on her. She didn’t think it was possible, but my god how she has missed him. His gentle touch, willingness to listen to sexual needs and desires. Being with him was the closest to being normal. 

Hours later, They lay in the afterglow, Nick laying on his back, out of breath, turns on his side and looks at June “do you think Commander Lawrence would mind sleeping in his car tonight?” She laughs at how he asked in such a deadpan manner and begins kissing him again, first starting at his lips, neck, pecks, stomach and down to his cock. He grabs the edge of the bed trying not to cum at that very second. She continues sucking his cock. He’s able to whisper out that he can’t hold it anymore and that he’s going to cum. She tells him to and he does. She swallows and gets up with a knowing smirk on her face. “I’m going to go clean up” she tells him. Nick lays his head back exhausted. He hasn’t been this tired since when they got intimate at the Boston Globe. He’s not taking it for granted because who knows when or where he will be able to see her. He hopes that will change, he wants this to be normal. He can imagine himself going to sleep and waking up to her next to him everyday for the rest of his life.

She’s finishing up in the bathroom and he hears her ask “hey.. You never told me, what were you doing here anyway?” June asks as she’s brushing her teeth. 

He hesitates “The girl I married, Avery Montgomery, she's the daughter of a pretty high up Commander. I wanted to get more info on them. So I asked someone from Mayday to help me find out.” Nick knew he was wrong not telling her the truth, but technically he wasn’t lying. He just wasn’t telling her the whole truth. He didn’t want to get June’s hopes up in case the intel he received from Rachel on Hannah or “Agnes” was a bust. 

June finishes up brushing her teeth and comes out from the bathroom wearing Nick's undershirt. “Is she some child bride” June asks curiously as she jumps on the bed like a schoolgirl gossiping with her best friend about boys. 

“Umm actually she's not, in her 30’s her previous husband commited suicide.”

“Oh..” June starts biting her nails. 

He grabs her hands away from her mouth and kisses them gently “You. Have. Absolutely. Nothing. To worry about!” He grabs her and puts her on top of him lying down. She starts making out with him. “My wedding gift… (telling him in between kisses) got…lost in the mail” she snickers to herself, smiling as she continues kissing him. Nick rolls his eyes and continues on to make love to her one last time. 

Time soon passes. Nick cuddling with June turns to look at the clock “fuck the sun is probably about to rise soon and you should probably start heading back Lawrence might be worried ” he panics as he starts to get his clothes on again. 

“When will I see you again?” She asks him. 

Getting dressed Nick tells her, “soon, maybe next month or the month after.” Finishing up with straightening his tie, He kisses her on the forehead. A smirk plastered on his face and with that he leaves out of the hotel room. June perches up to the headboard wrapped up in only the bed sheets smiles flabbergasted as to what just transpired. And proceeds to get ready to go back to being the wanted woman she has now become.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you all enjoyed that Chapter. Didn’t put a “On the Next Chapter” because quite frankly I don’t know what the next chapter will be. So if any one of you readers who has been reading along have some thoughts or suggestions please feel free to leave a comment doing so, I would love to know how you all are liking it, interpreting it. Again appreciate you all for taking time out to read this, I tried my best with this being my first chapter I’ve wrote with a lot of smut in it.


	11. Lavender and Lilacs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nick comes hoke early from a meeting and is surprised at what he sees. Avery begins to open up to Nick in a surprising way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to the commenters who have acknowledged this story. Even if it’s only a few, to know that people out there are liking it makes me really happy. I’m glad you like my original characters as well because to be honest I was nervous of bringing original characters into this story but felt that it’s necessary to advance the plot.

The next Monday:   
Nicks loosening his tie as he throws his book bag down on the ground. He had left early from the Commanders monthly meeting sighting that he was coming down with something and didn’t want to get any Commander sick. Both were lies. He felt fine and even if he was sick he could give two shits if he got any of those misogynistic assholes sick. 

Nick enters into the main bedroom where he sees Avery, her head down as she’s looking down at something, her left hand going back on forth on… what looks like paper as she’s rubbing her eyebrow with her right hand. Curious Nick sneaks up behind her and gets close enough to whisper “blessed evening Mrs Blaine” 

Spooked Avery knocks down a mason jar filled with this “goo” looking substance and quickly crumples up the paper and throws it in her mouth. She picks the mason jar back up and folds her hands in front of her looking down at them. 

Nick can’t help but to chuckle to himself as he uses his hand to lift Averys chin up. “Open.” He tells her calmly. 

Avery looks around and opens her mouth to show the crumpled up paper on her tongue. 

Nick starts laughing, loudly now. 

Avery looking at him confused only says, “what’s so funny” as she’s still has the paper in her mouth. 

Nick finally able to compose himself, wiping away tears of laughter says “this!” Pointing at the paper in her mouth. “I’m guessing that you were willing to swallow it if you could” 

“Commander, I’m sorry please forgive me. I thought you’d be home later.” She finally takes the paper out and throws it in the trash. 

He chuckles to himself “So what’s this stuff even made from” Nick admires the goo like substance between his thumb and index finger. 

Avery sensing that Nick isn’t as mad at her that she thought he would be decides to play along. “Lavender and lilacs, since writing material is forbidden I've gathered the flowers Cassidy collects for the kitchen and squished them down. Then on paper towels… you know, sometimes I just get these thoughts in my head and I just need to write them down or else I will forget them. I did that in Law school. People laughed. Here they were with their fancy laptops and I looked like a fool with my pen and paper” 

“You don’t look like a fool to me” Nick smiles. “Why exactly lavender and lilacs?” He asks her. 

“They were my moms favorite” Avery smiles as she grabs the jar off the ground and smells it. “Every Tuesday her and I would walk past this flower shop in Venice and after talking with the florist she would grab a bundle of both of them and take them back to the house. She would tell me “Avery the key to a loving home is to have flowers throughout it, for it’s scientifically proven to brighten up your mood and turn any frown upside down.” Avery scoffs “i guess something to do with dopamine, serotonin and oxytocin, it’s supposed to trigger your brain into having a better mood. I think it’s a load of crap but god dammit the smell of these flowers, crushed even, make me think of her, and make a hell of a writing utensil” Avery laughs. 

“What happened to her?” Nick asks. 

Avery sighs her mood turns sour instantly. “She’s dead.” 

“I’m so…” Nick begins to get out before Avery interrupts him. 

“The florist that ran the flower shop had become my moms lover. She told me that she fell out of love with my father. And fell in love with the florist, Camilla. Divorced my father, moved out and in with her. They had been together for god. I think around 10 years and then Gilead had came about. I was there…. (Avery holding back tears now) guardians in beanies with assault rifles barged in, we were having fucking dinner for Gods sake and they came in and took her and Camilla like they were rabbid animals. And I just stood there. Stood there like an idiot, frozen with fear. My father refused to tell me what happened to them but I’m sure that they were both sent to the colonies and I’ve now lived with the fact that they're both dead. 

“I’m so sorry” Nick tells her. 

“Mhmm” is all Avery can muster as she still has tears coming down. She continues though “Sometimes I think that I would have been lucky to be taken with them. Cause even if we all died. At least we would have been together and I didn’t have to play desperate housewife” Avery stops there, she bites her tongue as she doesn’t want to say something that will get her hung on the wall. 

Nick sensing some tension at the moment, begins to have a sly smile come across his face. 

“Umm Avery, you have a little something right here” Nick motions to her cheek and Avery instinctively wipes her cheek with her left hand filled with the flower concoction from her writing, now making a blotch on her cheek. She looks back in the vanity’s mirror unsuccessfully wiping away the remnants of tears and now lavender and lilacs and a smile creeps upon her face. “Very. Funny. Blaine.” As she digs her hand into the mason jar grabbing some herself and slathering it all over his face and hair. Nick then does the same and a flower ink fight ensues. Nick wraps Avery up in his arms as both of them drenched with it falls to the floor. 

“Hey hey! It’s all over my gown…” she tells Him in-between laughing and her failing attempts to get him back as her 5’2” frame stands no chance to his. “Really! Seriously Nick I only have like 19 of this same gown! I can’t afford to ruin it.” She barely finishes her sentence as she is hysterically laughing now. Her laughter turns to quietness as she is now on top of Nick, pinning his arms to the floor straddling him. His dark brown eyes looking into hers. She sighs as she blows the hair from out of her eyes. Their lips inches apart from each other, as she goes to close the gap between them….

*Knock, Knock, Knock* startles both Avery and Nick, they get off each other and presume to now stand up. 

Nick clears his throat and in his deep voice Nick responds. “Come on in” 

“Blessed Evening Mrs Blaine, Commander. I heard a commotion from up here and figured I should look into it.” 

Avery tidy’s up her bun her face now beat red with flower gunk all over it. Clears her throat. “Well, praise be I should be washing up before bed, goodnight Evan, Commander” as she leaves to the restroom she gives Nick a slight smile. 

“Commander Blaine, what were...”

Not a beat as soon as Nick knows what Evan is inquiring about does Nick reply as sternly as he’s ever been “It’s a new type of nourishment recommended by the Aunts, one that promotes fertility for that matter. That Mrs. Blaine and I spilled on one another. I suggest that you don’t ask anything further, do I make myself clear Guardian Evan.” 

“Praise Be Commander. Understood, I will see you in the morning.” With that Evan quickly turns around and out of the bedroom. 

With Evan out of sight Nick goes to the trash where Avery threw that piece of paper away. He looks to make sure nobody is around he pulls it out and a lot of the writing is illegible and hard to make out but he sees something that catches his eye. He reads:

Agnes M?????? a???????t ?????   
1030   
Dr ????   
The rest impossible to make out. 

Nick places the note in his pocket, with a confused look on his face now turning towards the bathroom, the door closed, where Avery is in there with the shower on. “Avery Montgomery, who the hell are you?” He whispers to himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some suspense... And a little bit of a cliffhanger. I hope to get the next chapter out soon. And like I mentioned months and months ago I would love to have chapters out on a weekly or biweekly basis. Again thank you for taking time out to reading this. It’s become quite long now haha. Have a Happy Thanksgiving and we are slowly getting through 2020, and just a little bit closer to some new episodes of Handmaids Tale in 2021.


	12. The Confrontation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Avery and Nick come face to face about a certain situation which leads to an unexpected outcome.

Chapter 12: The Confrontation 

Avery is at her closet when Nick is behind her adjusting his tie. He clears his throat. 

“What do you think Nick, for today’s apparel: this turquoise blue dress or this offset gently worn...(she hesitates) turquoise dress.” Nick shows no reaction as he continues fumbling with his tie. She snickers to herself. “Well, I thought it was funny.” As she hangs the other dress back up in her closet and puts one on. She then gets her hairbrush to start putting her hair up in a bun. 

“How do you know about Agnes?” Nick splurts out visibly frustrated that he can’t put on his tie. 

Avery shocked let’s out a breath and continues brushing through her hair. “Agnes? Isn’t that Commander Mackenzie and his wife’s daughter. I know as much as you” 

“Cut the bullshit Avery, I saw that note. From the other day. It has writing about her” he fires back. 

“What is it to you… Commander Blaine?” As she draws out his name while enunciating while face to face with him leaning up on her tippy toes. 

Nick hesitates. Truly at a loss for words. 

“In a courtroom Commander Blaine silence speaks VOLUME and in most cases proves guilt.” Avery scoffs. “Funny enough Blaine I’m trying to help you. I’ve heard things.” 

“From who!?” He retorts. 

Avery looks at Nick dead in the eyes “Nicholas Blaine, 26 years old, grew up in Michigan, brother dead, father presumed dead. Married and widowed to a Wife who was proven unfaithful in the eyes of the lord and sentenced to death by drowning, philandering with a handmaid, oh and not just any handmaid as a matter of fact...a handmaid who has started a revolution inside of Gilead and is rallying up every handmaid she can find and practically fighting against this fucked up patriarchy.” She yells back at him. She mumbles under her breath, “you are so damn lucky that you are a man and a commander to boot and have not been sentenced to death for relations with a handmaid”.

Nick gives her a strange look as she continues “She also attacked Aunt Lydia recently too. She is one wanted Handmaid! I’m sure they have Agnes stored away somewhere. You know? For her safety and all. Her biological mother on the lam the Aunts aren’t going to risk having their precious child being snatched away and all too.” 

Nick visibly speechless just keeps running his hand through his 5 o'clock shadow on his chin. 

As Avery is pacing around the bedroom she comes to a realization “Nichole Waterford is your daughter isn’t she. Little baby Nichole! It’s rumored from my sources but that dumbfounded look on your face is the only proof I need.” 

“I uhh how? Who?” Is all Nick can say. 

“I want the hell out of Gilead just as much as you and that handmaid you know. I have power through knowledge and connections and with your strength and rank and the handmaid’s ability to garner an entire army of pissed off rebellious handmaids, we may just be able to do so.”

“Her name is June…” he softly speaks. 

“Whatever her name is she’s in some deep shit. Aunt Lydia looked like she got hit by a freaking bus!!” She laughs as she throws her hair tie down on the dresser. 

“Who the hell are you? How the hell do you know all this?” Nick asks. 

“I really like you Nick and the only reason I am telling you this is because I do and a crazy ass part of me trusts you for some reason. You aren’t like them. Those other commanders. You are different.” She tells him pointing at him. 

She sighs and continues “My best friend growing up, Dawn. Her family lived next door to us and I’ve known her since Kindergarten. We grew up together, went to college together, we even coordinated losing our virginities together (Nick gives her a look of let’s get to the point). Okay well she had become an Aunt when Gilead took over. The Sons of Jacob liked how she was a Therapist who had checked all of their boxes: white, pretty, perfect name, pure, single, showed confidence. She had begged me to try and be one as well. Knowing my dad could pull the strings but I just couldn’t. I chickened out and accepted being a wife thinking I’ll be an accessory to the common man my entire life. I then began to hate it, the husband I was married to before you: Pete, fucking Pete or Commander Grayson as he was so formally called. Balding Old man, horrible crooked teeth, a beer gut that just screamed “look at me I can drink an entire 6 pack in one sitting”. He intercepted a note from our Martha that Dawn had tried to get to me. I never saw what the note said but knew that he had found it as the guardian had told me he saw him with a note and the Martha confirmed it. So I did what I had to do. Before he was able to tell anybody the next day I had the Martha grind up and add a little bit of wolfsbane into his smoothie. Fat bastard thought a smoothie would keep him healthy. (She scoffs) He drank it, went off to work where he had a heart attack on his way there. The guardian of course plays along and testified that he had saw the Commander breathing hard as of late and mentioning to him how his heart was hurting him several times. No one suspected any foul play. When I was assigned to a new Commander I had Dawn contact an Aunt she was relatively close to and throw in my folder with the ones Commander MacKenzie showed you. There were rumblings of who you were and she influenced the Aunt to convince Commander MacKenzie to let you choose in hopes that you would pick her. No normal Asshat of a Commander would have chosen a thirty something year old as their wife, when you did Dawn knew that you were special. Any egomaniac of a Commander always goes for the ones fresh out of going through puberty. 

As an Aunt, Dawn focuses on child placement and getting the girls… (Avery corrects herself) young women mentaly and physically prepared for when they have met the requirements to either become a Wife, Handmaid, Aunt or Martha. She makes sure they are ready for whatever role they are destined to become” Avery laughs to herself. “She always hated kids. Kind of ironic that her mentoring and teaching them is what she was forced to do. As of recently I’ve begun getting in contact with her myself. Real easy when you let the Aunt know that you want to be a placement household for a child needing to be readjusted. Our talks are relatively short and mostly concern you recently. 

“Is Cassidy in on this?” Nick replies. 

“Nobody is in IN ON this, I’ve risked so much telling you about Dawn if another commander or GOD even an Aunt find out that she’s relaying important Gilead documents to a Wife she would be thrown in front of a moving train to die faster than you and I can tell her to get the hell out of dodge.” She tells him as she starts to hyperventilate putting her hand to her chest. 

Nick caresses Avery's face in his hands. “Hey hey shh shh look. Look at me.” 

Avery does so. 

Nick kisses her gently. He then kisses her with tongue as Avery clearly shocked pulls back. “But the handmaid?” She asks confusingly. 

“I’m not thinking about the handmaid” Nick replies back as he kisses her again this time more intimately and he motions for her to take off her dress. “Hold up!” Nick runs to lock the door. “Don’t need any interruptions!” He tells her. Avery fully naked now starts undressing Nick. She looks down at his torso as she runs her hands through his barely visible abs. He picks her up and lays her on the bed. She gets up to continue kissing him but he quickly and gently keeps her laid on her back. “What are you…” she asks 

As he just smirks, putting a finger up to his mouth to shush her. Nick hovering over Avery asks her “Do you like 1 or 2?”  
“1 or 2 what?” As Avery looks confused as can be and soon realizes by the motion of his hands what he is insinuating. 

He chuckles a bit. 

Avery clearly flushed now can only muster “surprise me I guess..” she awkwardly snickers. “Hey uhh I wasn’t expecting this so really didn’t have the time or resources for that matter to do you know some general landscap.... whoa oohhh” in between her awkward rambling Nick takes two fingers and massages then inside of her making her wet instantly. He then goes down on her right then. Doing wonders with his tongue down there causing her to let out a grown almost instantaneously. A few moments later she grabs him and passionately kisses him. She grabs his cock and places it inside of her. “Hold it, hold it” she whispers to him. Biting at his ear. He thrust inside of her and kisses her chest leaving marks on her breasts. He unloads in her and with that lets out a grunt. He lays down next to her winded. She smiles as she gives him one last gentle kiss. Nick feigns a smile back. “I’m gonna jump in the shower now,” he tells her. 

Nick now in the shower, stands below the shower head having the water that’s pouring out from it hit his head dripping down his naked body. He closes his eyes, while doing so he’s envisioning June when he feels someone grab him from behind. “Ready for another go?” The naked Avery tells him. He turns around squinting as there is soap still in his eyes. Physically Avery is right in front of him but in his head he is envisioning a naked June, hair short, smiling back at him. He immediately gets turned on as shown by his erect penis and he almost slips as he grabs her and leans her up against the ceramic tiles of the shower wall. With the shower head gushing out water over the top of them Nick picks Avery up going inside of her. His mind goes back and forth between seeing Avery and June. He lets out a groan as he finishes inside of her. He then proceeds to turn off the shower and both of them walk out. Avery puts on her robe while Nick wraps a towel around his waist. 

Nick runs his hands through his hair. As Avery breaks up the awkward silence. “Well I can cross shower sex off my list of sex capades. You’d think I wouldn’t be dirtier coming out of the shower than I was going in.” Nick lets out a chuckle. “I should get dressed as I have some work to catch up on” as Nick proceeds to leaving the room Avery grabs his hand “Nick... What we were talking about before… I’ll tell you more. I more than anyone want to see Gilead burn to the ground. So help me God even if I die trying. I’m all in.” With that Nick smiles and goes about to get dressed and get to work, not just his assigned Commander work but work on how he was going to get the women he loves and her daughter out of Gilead alive and Avery and Aunt Dawn are the keys to that happening.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m. So. Sorry. For not updating this a long time ago. I had a case of the worst writers block for some reason. Hey maybe the newest trailer may have inspired me to write again. Thank you to all who are invested in this story. I may be intertwining some parts shown from the trailer into my story. I do hope to be ending it sooner rather than later. And I cannot wait for the new season to come out in April to see what happens.


End file.
